


Tease Not The Harper

by ruric



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Genetics, little man, only the strongest and fittest survive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Not The Harper

“It’s not fair,” Harper knows his voice has hit that irritating pitch by the way Tyr’s lip curls just so, but it’s the first fresh fruit they’ve seen in forever and Tyr is dangling it temptingly out of reach.

“Genetics, little man, only the strongest and fittest survive.”

“You might be bigger...” and Harper’s really tempted to kick Tyr where he’s sure it would have an effect but there’s a better way to get even, so he lets his gaze take a slow downward slide because, what they hey, who knew there were still some things that could make a Nietzschean blush, “...but I’m way faster” and he snatches the fruit, ducks under the outstretched arm and races down Andromeda’s corridors pursued by the rumbling growl of Tyr’s laughter and the solid thud of his footsteps.


End file.
